lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF AMPHIPOLIS PRESS CONFERENCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) (January 2015) USING THE HISTORICAL SOURCES ABOUT THE DEATH OF HEAPHESTION ( 324 BC ) I FOUND THAT THE CIRCULAR BASE OF THE CONE PYRAMID IN AMPHIPOLIS HAS A DIAMETER ( d ) EQUAL TO THE ONE ALEXANDRIAN STADION (d = 157.5 m). THIS PHOTO IS FROM THE INTERVIEW I GAVE TO THE AUTHOR OF THE SPIRITUAL THESSALY MRS DIMITRA BARDANI FOR THE SECRETS OF AMPHIPOLIS AND ALEXANDRIA. NOTE THAT SUCH A UNIT OF LENGTH WAS USED BY DINOCRATES FOR THE FOUNDATION OF ALEXANDRIA ( 331 BC ) AND BY ERATOSTHENES WHO FOUND THE PERIMETER OF THE EARTH ( 250 BC ). UNDER THESE IMPORTANT CONDITIONS APPLYING A COMBINATORY METHOD I DISCOVERED THE MATH OF DINOCRATES WHO DETERMINED THE DIMENSIONS OF THE HEPHAESSTION TOMB IN AMPHIPOLIS BY USING THE SAME ASTRONOMICAL NUMBERS 7 , 12 and 3 = (7X12)/28 AS THOSE USED FOR THE FOUNDATION OF ALEXANDRIA ( 331 BC ). FOR EXAMPLE THE PERIMETER P OF THE WALLS OF ALEXANDRIA IS GIVEN BY P = (7X12) STADIA, WHILE THE TOTAL HEIGHT Y OF THE CONE PYRAMID IS GIVEN BY Y = ( 7 + 12 ) /(7Χ12) STADIA. I DISCOVERED ALSO THAT THE AMPHIPOLIS TOMB INCLUDES THE MATHEMATICAL CONSTANT π = 3.1416 AND THE GOLDEN SECTION OF CARYATIDS GIVEN BY φ = ( 1 + 50.5)/2 . SEE MY PAPERS ABOUT THE AMPHIPOLIS TOMB IN "FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS WIKI" , BECAUSE THE AMPHIPOLIS TOMB REVEALS THE MATH OF ANCIENT ASTRONOMY WHICH DID MUCH FOR THE PROGRESS OF ASTRONOMY AND OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS AT THE TIME OF GALILEO AND NEWTON. HOWEVER IN THE ABSENCE OF A DETAILED KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE ASTRONOMY OF ANCIENT EGYPTIANS AND GREEK MATHEMATICIANS THE EXCAVATION TEAM OF AMPHIPOLIS HAS NOT RELATED THE DIMENSIONS OF THE AMPHIPOLIS TOMB WITH THE WELL KNOWN ALEXANDRIAN STADION = 157.5 m . On November 29, 2014 the Greek archaeological and research team who have spent the past few months excavating the enormous tomb of Hephaestion in Amphipolis ( northern Greece ), have given their first complete presentation of the excavation results at the Ministry of Culture in Athens. DIMENSIONS OF AMPHIPOLIS CONE PYRAMID In 2012 Greek archaeologists discovered that a mound near ancient Amphipolis, called Kasta hill, had been surrounded by a circular wall made from marble and measuring it outside the wall have found a diameter D = 158.4 m which gives a perimeter P = 158.4 X 3.1416 = 497.63 m. However, since the excavation team presents two different perimeters like P = 497 m or P = 500 m which cannot be related with the one stadion of 157.5 m and the mathematical constant π = 3.1416 used by Dinocrates, Ι studied carefully the History of Greek People ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume Δ, page 208) according to which Alexander the Great after the death of Hephaestion and having the secrets of the Oracle of Amun ( 323 BC ) ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning an expensive monument for the DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION with a very large base at the size of one stadion. Then working on this historical event and using a combinatory method as that of the British architect Ventris ( who in 1952 deciphered Linear B ) I discovered that the diameter d of the cone pyramid is equal to one Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m . ( See my CONFUSING KASTA TOMB AND GEOMETRY). In fact, Dinocrates using the radius R = d/2 = 0.5 stadia determined the perimeter (p) of the circular base as p = 2πR = πd = 3.1416 X 157.5 = 494.8 m . Then, for the structure of the surrounding wall Dinocrates applying the astronomical number 3 = (7X12)/28, had determined in his plan the second greater diameter D = 158.4 m measured outside the wall. It is of interest to note that the archaeological team at Amphipolis have previously speculated about the identity of its architect and in their presentations on Saturday 29th November they tried to confirm that the whole monument was the work of a single architect. The most interesting name that the archaeologists have put forward in connection with the identity of the tomb’s designer is that of Alexander’s architect, Dinocrates. He is specified to have restored the temple of Artemis at Ephesus and Plutarch (Alexander 72.3) writes that Alexander “longed for Dinocrates or Stasicrates” for the design and construction of Hephaestion’s monument. Most famously of all, Dinocrates was Alexander’s architect for Alexandria in Egypt. In my SECRETS OF AMPHIPOLIS AND ALEXANDRIA I made a link between the astronomical numbers 7, 12, and 3 used for planning the perimeter of walls of Alexandria and the dimensions which include the same numbers of the magnificent Hephaestion cone pyramid in Amphipolis. Unfortunately, in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the ancient astronomy according to which Eratosthenes found the circumference of the Earth by using the Hellenistic stadion of 157.5 m (see “Eratosthenes-WIKIPEDIA”) the archaeologists have put forward one complicated argument in favor of Dinocrates having built the Amphipolis tomb based on a map of ancient Alexandria drawn by Mahmoud Bey in 1866 following his extensive excavations across the site of the ancient city performed in 1865. Mahmoud reconstructed the street grid based on results at numerous dig sites. However he inferred incorrectly the size of a stade, to have been 165 m in Alexandria by noting that the separations of the roads in the street grid were fixed numbers of stades. He also reconstructed the course of the ancient city walls on the basis of excavations on the eastern and southern sides, but in the west and to some extent on the northern side he had to guess their course in many places, due to modern developments having made the necessary excavation sites inaccessible. He came up with an overall perimeter for the walls of 96 Alexandrian stades or 96 X 165 = 15.84 km. To avoid such a wrong hypothesis I tried to find the correct perimeter P of the walls of Alexandria by reading many articles and encyclopedias and finally using the diagram of the “History of Alexandria-WIKIPEDIA” and applying a combinatory method I discovered that the HEPTASTADION '''( seven stadia) in the diagram is equal to 7 stadia when we use the diameter d = 157.5 m of the Hephaestion cone pyramid, which is the only one survived monument giving us the unit of length used in the Hellenistic period. (See also “Eratosthenes-WIKIPEDIA”) . Under such a detailed analysis I discovered that the perimeter P of the walls of the ancient Alexandria is P = (7X12) = 84 stadia including the astronomical numbers 7, 12 and 3 which were the secrets of Alexander the Great who took them from the Oracle of Amun when in 331 BC he visited it. Surprisingly I discovered also the math used by Dinocrates as x/y = 3 and P = 2(x +y) = (7X12) Solving these two equations Denocrates in his plan got x = 31.5 stadia and y =10.5 stadia. Indeed using the diagram in the “History of Alexandria-WIKIPEDIA” I found that the central road called DROMOS is x = 31.5 stadia and the perpendicular central road is y = 10.5 stadia. Similarly using the same combinatory method I found also that the '''Hephaestion cone pyramid includes the same astronomical numbers 7, 12, and 3. Furthermore for the Hephaestion tomb I discovered the math of Dinocrates who used also the mathematical constant π = 3.1416. For example the perimeter P of the surrounding wall in Amphipolis tomb is P = π = 3.1416 stadia = 3.1416 X 157.5 m = 494.8 m This is the perimeter of the correct diameter d = 1 stadion = 157.5 m '''which is the medium line of the surrounding wall along the circular base having a width w = D-d. Note that Dinocrates in his plan determined also the second greater diameter '''D = 158.4 m '''measured outside the surrounding wall by using the astronomical number 3. In his plan of astronomical numbers for calculating the volume (v) of the marbles of the circular wall he suggested that v = 0.3/103 stadia. As in the case of the walls of Alexandria Dinocrates also suggested that the height of the wall (h) and the width (w) are related with the astronomical number 3 . That is h/w = 3. So h = 3w. Here P = π is the legth of a parallelepiped in which the height h = 3w. So the volume ( v ) of the parallelepiped ( volume of marbles of the surrounding wall ) should be given by v = πhw = 0.3/103 cubic stadia, or v = π (3w)w = 0.3/103 So w2 = 0.3/3π103 and w = D-d = (0.3/3π103)0.5 stadia That is D = d + w = 1 + ( 0.3/3π103)0.5 stadia Since 1 stadion is equal to 157.5 m one gets D = 157.5 + 0.9 = 158.4 m. On the other hand since the height (H) of the cone pyramid is H = d/7, I discovered the math of Dinocrates who calculated the volume ( V ) of the cone pyramid by using the following math as V = (1/3) (πd2/4)H or V = (1/3) (πd2/4) (d/7) = πd3/(7X12) . Since d =1 stade he got V = π/(7X12) cubic stadia In other words we see here that the volume of the Hephaestion cone pyramid includes the same astronomical numbers 7 and 12, as those of the walls of ancient Alexandria including also the mathematical constant π = 3.1416. On the other hand to avoid the confusion presented by the excavation team about the total height of the Hephaestion cone pyramid I discovered also that Dinocrates using the same astronomical numbers 7 and 12 could determine the total height ( Y ) of the cone pyramid. Since the height of the cone pyramid is equal to d/7 and the height of the statue of the lion with the two bases is equal to d/12 I discovered that Dinocrates used the following math as Y = d/7 + d/12 = d(7+12)/(7X12) Since d = 1 stadion he could also write Y = (7+12)/(7X12) stadia . Since one stadion = 157.5 m , today one gets a total height Y = 35.6 m. Note that in the absence of any official announcement about the dimensions of the Hephaestion cone pyramid one reads in Google that Y = 33 m connected with the Alexander’s lifetime of 33 years. Of course it is not a sensible speculation, because at the time of Dinocrates the unit of length was not the meter but the stadion. Also one reads another fallacious idea about the perimeter of 497 meters which is connected arbitrarily with the year 495 BC, though at the time of Dinocrates the chronology was based not on the birth of Jesus Christ but on the Olympic games. For example in the “ Amphipolis: The mystery of the cone pyramid” we read the following wrong paragraph: “The height of the monument is 33 meters high corresponding to Alexander's lifetime line “. Also one reads the following fallacious idea : “The length of the perimeter is 497 meters, almost identical to the year 495 BC when the Macedonian Kingdom was annexed by Greece, and became part of the Greek history and participates as a full member in the Greek issues and affairs." To avoid such fallacious ideas one must read the math of the ancient Greek mathematicians. For example using the math of ancient Greece I discovered also that Dinocrates for the two Caryatids used the math of the golden section φ = (1 + 50.5)/2 According to the announcements of the excavtion team of Amphipolis the height of caryatids is α = 2.27 m , while the height of the bases is β = 1.4 m. That is α/β = φ = 2.27/1.4 = 1.62 = (1 + 50.5)/2 . Here φ = (1 +50.5)/2 can be determined by writing φ = ( 1/2 + x ) where x is the diagonal of a rectangle having a base equal to 1 and a height equal to 1/2. In this case α = (1/2 + x) and β = 1. Thus we may write α/β = φ = (1/2 + x)/1 = 1/2 + x . Then for finding the diagonal x using the Pythagorean theorem we write x2 = 12 + 12/22 = 4/4 + 1/4 = 5/4 That is x = 50.5/2 Therefore φ = 1/2 + x = 1/2 + 50.5/2 = (1 + 50.5)/2 Nevertheless in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the math and the astronomy of the ancient Greek mathematicians the Amphipolis archaeologists noticed arbitrarily that the Alexandrian wall circuit of Mahmoud Bey, is almost exactly one hundred times the diameter D of the Kasta Mound as measured outside the circular peribolos wall, which they have hypothesized to be at (96 /100) stadia or 15840/100 = 158.4 m. In other words they believe incorrectly that D = 158.4 m is smaller than the one Alexandrian stadion of 157.5 m. Under this confusing hypothesis they have suggested that this coincidence suggests that the Amphipolis tomb is 100 times a miniature of Alexandria. Under this wrong hypothesis it was assumed arbitrarily also that the statue of the lion with two bases is of a height equal to 158.4/10 = 15.84 m. In fact, the height of the lion with the base is 8 m (See it in the “KASTA TOMB-WIKIPEDIA”). Since the height of the foundation base is 5.2 m one concludes that the total height of the lion is 13.2 m = d/12 = 157.5/12 . Note that also the author Andrew Chugg in his “Lingering mysteries of the Amphipolis tomb” in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the ancient astronomy believes incorrectly that the Alexandrian stadion contains a few difficulties. (See my CORRECT HEPHAESTION TOMB ) '''LOOTING AND VANDALISM OF HEPHAESTION CONE PYRAMID At the Amphipolis Press Conference ( November 29, 2014 ) the leading of excavation team Katerina Peristeri said that she had found coins and pottery inside the chambers, dating back to between the 4th and 2nd centuries BC, and third century AD along with two marble shields that are believed to have been part of the lion sculpture that once stood at the top of Kasta Hill. Some of the coins show the face of Alexander the Great. ( See “Lingering mysteries of the Amphipolis Tomb”). In the third chamber, archaeologists found a hidden vault in the floor that had been sealed with limestone. It contained human remains inside a sarcophagus. The skeleton had once been inside a wooden coffin (now disintegrated), which had been sealed with iron and bronze nails. Bone and glass decorative elements and skeletal remains were found both within and outside the limestone sarcophagus. The remains are now being examined by experts and results may not be available for several months yet. Peristeri said that the identity of the skeleton is still unknown, but certainly belongs to an important figure. "We have no clear clues on the identity of the buried person based on the sculpture of the Lion which stood on top of the hill and the other architectural finds,” said the architect Lefantzis. “We do know that the dead was a prominent figure...In my opinion he was a warrior." While Peristeri appears to be hedging her bets on a Macedonian General of Alexander the Great’s army, due to the lion that once stood atop the burial mound, she also referred to the fact that in the past, the burial mound was known to locals as “The Tomb of the Queen”. Nevertheless, Peristeri refused to be drawn into a debate on the possible identity of the skeleton found inside the tomb at the press conference. "I cannot tell who was buried or not buried at the tomb. Be patient and our search will give you answers," she concluded. Geophysical scans of Kasta Hill have revealed that there may be much more lying hidden within the enormous burial mound, and archaeologists have announced that more excavations may begin in the near future. To avoid such confusing hypotheses I published my papers “TOMB OF HEPHAESTION IN AMPIPOLIS” and “TOMB RAIDERS OF AMPHIPOLIS”. According to the History of Greek People ( Ekdotike Athenon Volumes Δ and E) the monument was made by Dinocrates for the DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION and the Roman General Aimilius Paulus in 167 BC was the first looter of the Hephaestion tomb. However later fanatic Christian priest ( from 330 to 337 AD) like vandals destroyed temples and monuments. Whereas during the era of emperor Julian ( 361-363 AD ) Macedonians under a policy of a new worship of Alexander the Great were able to protect the cone pyramid of the DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION from any future vandalism. Nevertheless lead archaeologist Katerina Peristeri on November 29, 2014 began the presentation by saying that the Kasta Tomb was destroyed by the Romans in the 3rd Century AD. According to her, the Romans destroyed the enclosure of the tomb in the 3rd century AD. ( See “Culture Ministry Releases Photos of the Amphipolis skeleton”). However such a hypothesis cannot be justified by the historical sources. According to the History of Greek People ( Ekdotike Athenon Volume ΣΤ page 200) during the third century AD under a new policy of Roman Empire the worship of Alexander the Great was revived in Macedonia. Meanwhile, the suspense continues on who is buried in the magnificent tomb, the largest archaeological burial monument in Greece. Reporters asked several questions on the identity of the skeleton found and the condition it was found in. “The bones were found inside and outside the burial pit,” said General Secretary of Culture Lina Mendoni. According to culture ministry officials, the monument was originally open to the public. It is estimated that it was looted some time during the Roman era and then it was sealed. They also said that there are no signs that Christians ever entered the tomb. ( See “ Alexander the Great Coins Found in Amphipolis Tomb”). On this point I emphasize that during the third century AD a Christian minority under a persecutory policy was not powerful for destroying monuments of ancient Greek culture. Early church historian Eusebius describes Severus as a persecutor. Diocletian's accession in 284 is connected with Diocletian's preference for autocratic government, combined with his self-image as a restorer of past Roman glory. In the winter of 302, Galerius urged Diocletian to begin a general persecution of the Christians. Persecutory policies varied in intensity across the empire. Where Galerius and Diocletian were avid persecutors, Constantius was unenthusiastic. Later persecutory edicts, including the calls for all inhabitants to sacrifice to the Roman gods, were not applied in his domain. His son, Constantine, on taking the imperial office in 306, restored Christians to full legal equality and returned property that had been confiscated during the persecution. Galerius ended the persecution in the East in 311. Constantine and Licinius, Severus's successor, signed the "Edict of Milan" in 313, which offered a more comprehensive acceptance of Christianity than Galerius's edict had provided. Licinius ousted Maximinus in 313, bringing an end to persecution in the East. By 324, Constantine was sole ruler of the empire, and Christianity had become his favored religion. Under this new policy after 330 fanatic Christians destroyed a large number of monuments of the ancient Greek culture. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF HEPHAESTION CONE PYRAMID IN AMPHIPOLIS In Spring of 323 BC Alexander the Great having the secrets of the Oracle of Amun ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning a very expensive monument for the DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION having a base at the size of one stadion. In Summer of 323 BC after the death of Alexander, Perdiccas and the Macedonian army canceled the planning of the expensive monument. After the death of Perdiccas ( 321 BC) in 320 BC Antipater became regent of all of Alexander's Empire in Macedonia where the cone pyramid of Hephaestion was discovered in 2012 . It is called Kasta hill located near Amphipolis in northern Greece and first entered in August 2014. In November of 2014 surprisingly I discovered that the circular base of the cone pyramid has a diameter d equal to one Alexandrian stadion (d =157.5 m) confirming the historical sources, while the excavation team presented a diameter D = 158.4 m as measured outside the surrounding wall of height 3 meters. Note that D = 158.4 m was also determined by Dinocrates who used the astronomical number 3. Moreover Dinocrates determined the total height Y of the cone pyramid as Y = (7 +12) / (7X12) stadia = 35.6 m. He also applied for Caryatids the golden section φ = (1 + 50.5)/2 . According to the History of Greek People (volumes E and Z) the first looter of the Hephaestion tomb was the Roman general Aemilius Paulus who after the battle of Pydna (168 BC ) soon was located for a long time in Amphipolis, because he learned that the city was full of treasures. However during the third century AD under a new policy of the Roman Empire the worship of Alexander the Great was revived in Macedonia. ( Volume ΣΤ page 200 in the HISTORY OF GREEK PEOPLE). It was confirmed by the archaeologist Katerina Peristeri who announced at the Amphipolis Press Conference ( November 29, 2014) that she found coins of the second century BC and of the third century AD. However after 330 AD fanatic Christian priests as vandals destroyed the monument, while during the era of the emperor Julian 361-363) judicious Macedonians as authentic descendants of Alexander the Great protected the ruined statues the mosaics and the destroyed skeleton inside the Hephaestion tomb by filling the chambers with sand dredged from the bed of the nearby River Strymon. It is of interest to notice that the cone pyramid in Amphipolis shows that it is the only one survived monument made for the DIVINE HERO HEPHAESTION, which gives us the unit of length used also by Eratosthenes for discovering the perimeter of our Earth. Based on such a discovery Aristarchus of Samos developed the Heliocentric System responsible for the progress of astronomy and of fundamental physics at the time of Newton. (Universal law of gravity). Unfortunately Einstein in his invalid general relativity tried to overthrow the well-established law of gravity. ( See my NEWTON AND GALILEO REJECT EINSTEIN). Category:Fundamental physics concepts